Pasta!
by mosherocks4
Summary: Being Hungry sucks...So why not make some pasta? Dedicated to&Inspired by Steph! NatGray/Graysu! Fluff!


**100% Inspired&Dedicated to the amazing Steph-Sama! :D (CsillaDream). **

**So I'm suppose to be studying for a history test tomorrow, however, Steph and I were talking and she said she was hungry, and thus this idea came to be! XD haha! She wanted Pasta, so I got the idea of Natsu making Pasta for his (&Steph's) Fave Ice mage ;p **

**I hope you all enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Guuuuuuurrrrrgle"<em>

I sat up quickly, waking from my sleep because of the noise that happened to come from my stomach. I stared down at my bare chest, wondering where my shirt was and why I was so hungry all of a sudden.

Another sudden noise startled me, but this time it wasn't the sound of my stomach speaking. It was the sound of large pots and pans being thrown or dropped onto the wooden floor of the room next door. I got up from the couch and made my way to the opening to the next room. I peered inside and I had to hold my laughter in.

Inside the room sat Natsu on the floor, pots and pans surrounding him. One pot was even on his head, blocking his vision and covering his salmon pink hair. A snicker escaped my lips.

"Ha, ha, ha...So funny right?" His voice sounded angry and annoyed. I chuckled again before going to help him up.

"What were you doing?" I asked, helping him put the pots and pans away in their rightful spots, under the stove.

"I was going to make you some pasta..." He mumbled, a light pink powder dusting his cheeks. I chuckled again, causing him to punch me in the gut.

"Shut up!" He yelled, flustered.

I held my stomach, still chuckling.

"H-hey, no need to punch me. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just laughing at how I was hungry." I said. Natsu's face returned to its usual colour.

"I know." He said simply. I stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed at me, or more at my stomach.

"I heard your stomach grumble. I figured you'd want to eat and I like pasta..." Natsu explained in a simple tone. I smiled when he finished speaking.

"So are you just going to stand there or get me out the noodles?" Natsu added after a few moments of silence.

"Which ones do you want?" I grinned, feeling as if Natsu was acting like a child. His face sure looked like one.

"Any is fine." He said, getting the other ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. I nodded and gather up some different types of noodles, figuring a mix would taste the best.

-x-x-

The noodles cooked for a while. In the mean time, Natsu went to work on his 'secret sauce'. Honestly I was a little scared at first, but after tasting it when he was finished, I was glad he made a homemade version. It was a million times better than store bought sauce.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed, letting all the flavours mix together. Natsu grinned.

"It'll taste better on the noodles."

The noodles finally finished cooking, and Natsu told me to go and wait like a good little boy. I pouted at him, be he only waved me off, turning his full attention to the food. So I did as I was directed, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Close your eyes Gray." Natsu's voice sounded happy and pleased. I chuckled and closed my eyes, also using my hands to cover my vision.

"Alright...And now you can open them!" He exclaimed happily. I did as I was told and opened my eyes. In front of me stood a plate of food. The noodles were arranged in an odd fashion, but when I looked more closely at it, it spelt out 'I love you'. I smiled. Natsu was grinning like a mad man.

"Do you like it?" He asked eagerly. I nodded.

"I love it, as well as you." Natsu blushed and sat his own plate of food down on the table. We ate in silence; however the occasional word was shared between us.

I ate every last bit of the amazing food that my beautiful Natsu had prepared. It was heavenly.

"So? Was it good?" Natsu asked as we picked the dishes up and headed into the kitchen to clean them. I smiled down at him.

"It was the best meal I've ever eaten." I winked. Natsu seemed happy with my answer and smiled and laughed the whole time we did the dishes and cleaned up.

"Thank you Natsu." I kissed his forehead softly. He however pulled me down and trapped my lips with his.

"You're welcome." He smirked when he pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes, they kiss! Always ;p Hehe.<strong>

**Riiiiiiight...XD Rolling my tounge, but not really...XD Yeah, I get crazy when all I get to do is study/re-read my notes over and over and OVER! It sucks...Stupid tests all week long T.T**

**Well I hope it was okay! Sorry it's short, remeber I'm not suppose to be writing right now ;p I Hope you liked it Steph! :D**

**-Kris / mosherocks4 **


End file.
